dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Time Patrol Trunks
Time Patrol Trunks (タイム・パトロール・トランクス, Taimu Patorōru Torankusu) is the Human/Saiyan hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from an alternate timeline in the past. This incarnation of Dragon Ball's Trunks characters debuts in the computer game Dragon Ball Online with the role of mediating quest-based sequences called "Timemachine Missions", where players partake past or future events in Dragon World history through interacting with the storylines. His knowledge of time travel, use of a sword, and ability to use the Burning Attack technique suggests he is based off of the character Future Trunks. Appearance Physically, Time Patrol Trunks looks just like his manga predecessors; inheriting balanced features from his mother and father. However, what differs is that this depiction of Akira Toriyama's Trunks character dones informal martial arts clothes (primarily a trench coat with a green torso beneath), and a new sword. Furthermore, Time Patrol Trunks' hairstyle is reminiscent to Future Trunks' during his training with his mentor Future Gohan, rather than the less kept style it was worn in after he began wielding a sword. Personality Nothing is known about Time Patrol Trunks' personality. However, being the primary face of his Time Patrol operation and desperate to seek warriors in the future, it can be concluded that Time Patrol Trunks is dedicated to putting an end to Miira's threat; much like his alternate timeline counterpart Future Trunks. Biography Currently there is little personal information available on Time Patrol Trunks himself or what kind of timeline he has traveled from. All that is confirmed to differ between his and Future Trunks' timeline is that Piccolo is alive (who warned him of the Time Breakers along with Dende) and Miira is a threat. Time Patrol Trunks was forewarned by Dende and Piccolo of Miira's intentions to spread chaos throughout time and space. He traveled to Age 1000 (from presumably the past) to prevent Miira's reign in Age 2000. He makes his in-game debut during the player's tutorial of the game, where he appears in a cinematic cutscene: he lands at Kame House to dispatch of a group of Battle Armor-cladded cyborgs after a brief talk, even using the Burning Attack technique. He traveled from his timeline to seek the aid of warriors in the future (the players themselves) through having them complete Time Machine Quests. He is accompanied by a robot named Hope! Time Patrol Trunks is clearly as skilled and powerful as the other partial Saiyans affiliated Z Fighters, though his mentors are unknown. It is unknown if Time Patrol is an actual group of people or if it was created for the sole purpose of stopping Miira and Towa's group, Time Breakers. Korean-to-English translations oftentimes refer to "Time Patrol" by itself, as if it was an organization or group of people. This has lead to the speculation that the players themselves are affiliated or that there may be other official Time Patrol characters. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Time Patrol Trunks uses this skill to get to Kame House during every player's tutorial in Dragon Ball Online and during his use of the Burning Attack. *'Swordsmanship' – Time Patrol Trunks excels in swordsmanship and carries a new, though somewhat similar sword to his manga's predecessor. *'Burning Attack' – Future Trunks' trademark technique, however Time Patrol Trunks' differs in color and power due to its use in base form. In preparation, he performs a series of rapid hand movements before connecting his thumbs and index fingers, and then fires a blue sphere of ki energy. This technique is performed by Time Patrol Trunks during his confrontation with the aforementioned group of cyborgs. Trivia *Like his other incarnations from the original manga, Time Patrol Trunks' name is pun on boxers. *If reviewing the timeline and taking the events of the original manga into consideration, it is clear that Time Patrol Trunks is neither of the two Trunks characters. It is known that Trunks alongside Goten created the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School around Age 800. This would put the two half-Saiyans in their mid-30s during the development of their school, and in their 50s (Age 820) by the time the Kikoukenjutsu school fended off remnants of the Frieza's World Trade Organization (an event that occured before Miira's threat was known). If Future Trunks was still alive in his timeline, this would make him even older than the present timeline's Trunks. However, Time Patrol Trunks appears to be at the same age Future Trunks was during his manga debut. *If coming from a timeline that wasn't effected by Goku's Heart Virus and the Androids, the possibility of other, much stronger Z Fighters being alive to take on the task of stopping Miira is likely. *Future Trunks and Time Patrol Trunks both enlist warriors from other timelines (the Z Fighters in the series and players in Dragon Ball Online, respectively) and are initially weaker than the enemies that require them to time travel (Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 in Future Trunks' case, and Miira for Time Patrol Trunks). *It is unknown if this Trunks can become a Super Saiyan. References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Category:Video Game only Characters